


Love is Bigger

by sapphistication



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FinnPoe Week 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, That's Not How The Force Works, but i dont care, i swear this is a rather happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: Finn knew he couldn't ever meet Poe's mother in this life.But, well, this wasn't exactlylife, was it?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	Love is Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Can't let Finnpoe week happen without my idiocy, so many thanks to harleyhearts for bringing this to life! <3  
> I wrote this instead of studying in 1.5h hours because I am an idiot by principle, I hope you enjoy this :D
> 
> No beta, we die.

Black One was burning, smoking, hurtling toward the ground at a speed Finn could not keep up with from where he was watching. But he didn’t need to keep track as he heard Poe through the comm link in his ear, heard Poe’s voice above all the cries and screams and explosions. Poe’s voice overshadowing death around him. 

“Finn? Finn, I love you, okay?” the frantic, shaking voice came, anchoring Finn in the present, pulling his attention from the pain that seemed to overtake his whole body. “Finn, you’re okay. I’m sorry I-” Static kept Finn from understanding what Poe said. “- love you.” 

“I love you, too, Poe,” Finn rasped. 

“You’re okay, Finn. We’re okay, it won’t be long,” Poe promised. 

Vaguely, distantly, Finn realised Poe’s voice was wavering, shaking, like he was scared. That made sense, everyone would be scared if they were crashing down to certain death. He didn’t want Poe to be scared, though. He never wanted Poe to be scared. A selfish part of him was glad that they could die together, win this war together, but he still didn’t want Poe to be scared. 

“Poe,” he said, rasped, he wasn’t sure he had a voice. 

“Yeah? I’m here, buddy.” 

Not much longer, Finn thought, as he managed to blink and focus on Black One again. 

“Me too,” he said, but again, not much longer. He couldn’t feel his limbs. But the pain was gone. And was his eyesight. He was tired and he couldn’t see, so he closed his eyes. There, much better. Now he could sleep. Finally get some sleep again, he was so tired. 

Poe was speaking again, saying something, sounding frantic and breathing fast, too fast, more than Finn. Right, breathing, that was a good idea. But it was hard. Too much effort. 

The last thing Finn heard was an explosion that sounded distinctively different to every other crash around him. Accompanied by Poe’s voice. And then complete and utter silence.

*

Finn woke with a gasp. Or he tried to, but his lungs wouldn’t fill with air. Turned out they didn’t need to because he was fine without air. That was curious. 

He opened his eyes and saw a world that seemed to be taken out of a children’s book. One that made them believe in a land where only peace existed and everything was made of light. But the light didn’t blind you, it merely showed you the way and that you were welcome to stay. 

Never before had he seen such a place. It was… magical. There were trees around him and the grass underneath him was soft but glistening and glittering with silver light. Not golden but silver and green and peaceful. 

Still, his first instinct was to mistrust this sudden peacefulness. Where was he, how did he get here? Why did it feel so right to be here? And where was Poe? 

Poe. Finn looked down to check for his wounds he knew had to be there, but they weren’t. His clothes were pristine like they never were, there was no time in war for laundry days, but there he was. Clean, unwounded, at ease, only mildly confused because everything within him screamed that this was right, this was real, this was not a dream and he was okay and that this was- 

“The Netherworld of the Force,” a voice came from behind him. Finn was on his feet just a second later and turned around to the voice. There was a woman looking at him, giving him a soft smile that seemed vaguely familiar. She was drenched in the silvery-green light of the shining forest and seemed not at all confused about his being here. 

“Sorry?” 

Her smile got impossibly softer, patient. “That is where we are. Some people call it the afterlife, but this is the name I know.”

“Afterlife,” Finn repeated, thoughts racing in a distinctively slow manner - and how did that work? “That means… I died?” 

“You did,” the women said, not at all perturbed by that. 

Finn looked around. Surely, if he was here, everyone else must follow soon. But there was no one else around. “Where are the others?” Where is Poe? 

Now the woman’s expression turned sad, but no less patient. “I’m sorry, Finn, I don’t know.” 

He had so many questions, and with every answer he got, they seemed to double. But the woman… Finn had seen her before, he was absolutely sure, but he could not say where. Or when. Had he killed her once? But then, why would she be smiling? Questions upon questions upon questions. Could you get a headache in the afterlife? 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed after a while. “How do you know my name? Is that an afterlife thing or have we met or-” did I kill you after all? Are my questions stupid? Where is Poe? 

Her smile widened and she took a step toward him. “Finn. I know you. I felt you. I could not wait to finally meet you.” She took her hands in his and Finn was surprised to find them warm. “You do not know me, though. You know my son, Poe. And my friends and my husband. I am Shara Bey, and I’m really happy to meet you.” 

Finn’s eyes widened. Shara Bey? Rebel hero Shara Bey? Poe’s mother? 

“You must have so many questions,” she laughed, and it was then that Finn recognised her. The eyes, the smile, the laugh, the confidence with which she carried herself. Her beautiful face and curly hair. This woman could only be Poe’s mother. 

Finn didn’t know what to say, so he only squeezed her hands. It was curious to know you could still squeeze hands in the afterlife. Right, death. That happened. Also, yes, you could get a headache in the afterlife. 

“Can I hug you?” he asked because usually, he would have gotten a hug from Poe by now with everything going on, but Poe was not here, and this was not usual, and he just really wanted a hug. 

Shara smiled at him with a softness in her eyes that Finn had only seen in the way Leia had looked at Poe. Leia - was she here as well? Before he could ask, though, Shara had opened her arms and tugged him in the way Poe had done so often, but this was warmer. Finn knew he had died what felt like ten minutes ago, he was in a world he didn’t know and Poe was not around and he was completely out of his depth here, but still he was not scared. Like there was something in the air, something in the way the light shone around him that told him everything was going to be alright. And then there was Shara’s hug that felt like home and Finn was inclined to actually believe that maybe for once, everything would be alright. 

They sat down in the grass because Finn didn’t want to move. He couldn’t possibly understand how this realm worked, but if he was here and Poe had crashed not far from him, there was a small chance Poe could also be here. Not only here in this realm but also here in close proximity. 

And if there was one thing Finn did know above all those questions still circling in his head, it was that he did not want to spend eternity in the afterlife without Poe. So they stayed and Shara told him everything she knew about the Netherworld of the Force while Finn watched the air above them move and sparkle with little particles of light. 

He found he enjoyed listening to Shara almost as much as he did with Poe. She, too, had a faint Yavinic accent that made her voice melodious and beautiful and really, if he were to spend the rest of time here, at least he had company he enjoyed. 

“I am happy my son found you, dear,” Shara said. 

Finn was touched by that but the thought of Poe made him look around again and scan the trees made of light again, searching for movement, searching for Poe. Wishing for Poe. “I hope he will again,” he said at last. 

Shara smiled. “He will.” 

“How do you know?”

“I know my son. He is stubborn and in love. That is a dangerous mix not even the Force can handle. He will find his way to you,” she said with a tone of finality. 

And Finn was inclined to believe her. He wanted to believe her. 

“Tell me more about my son,” she pleaded and Finn did, for both their sakes. The smile on Shara’s face warmed his heart and he was sure the same smile could be found on his lips as well. 

They traded a story for a story, Poe as a toddler for Poe as a mutineer, Poe as a baby for Poe when he first kissed Finn, Poe as a five year-old stubborn saviour of a stray droid for Poe as a reckless, wonderful, heroic pilot saving the day and the Resistance and the Galaxy as per usual. 

“He comes just after his mother,” she said with a laugh. 

Finn nodded. “That’s what Kes used to say, yeah.”

Shara got quiet then, thoughtful, sad, and Finn wondered what he had said, what he had done wrong. But it was the same kind of thoughtful sadness he had seen in Kes when they talked about Shara. So maybe it was their thing. He was certain that if he had to spend years and years without Poe by his side, he would have that same gaze. And he really didn’t want that to happen. 

They spent a few moments in silence then and Finn resorted to watching the air moving above them, not ready to close his eyes against this beautiful world just yet. That was just his luck, because movement caught his eyes, a figure was stumbling their way through the forest, leaning on the trees as they went, confused, disoriented, just on the brink of panic, as it seemed - which was remarkable since Finn didn’t think it possible to experience negative emotions in here. 

He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the form that was slowly coming closer, stumbling backwards before taking two steps forward again. The way they carried themselves, the way their hair was mussed and all over the place, the way they seemed to be talking to themselves… 

Poe! Before he knew it, Finn got up and ran towards the figure. 

“Poe!” he called. The figure turned and looked at Finn, and sure enough, it was Poe.

“Finn,” he breathed, confusion so obvious in his face. His eyes were wide, he was shaking, stumbling, trying to make his way to him. 

“I’ve got you,” Finn said, catching him and pulling Poe against himself. Poe was here. Poe was here with him, Poe was safe. Confused, scared, but safe with him. “I’ve got you,” Finn mumbled again, kissing the side of his face. 

“Finn,” was all Poe said, burying his face against Finn’s neck and breathing him in. “What- why- How? Where are we? What is happening? I thought you- I- we? I’m… Finn?” 

Finn ran a hand through Poe’s hair in a manner that always used to calm both of them down. After a while, Poe stopped trembling and seemed calmer. “Come with me, we will explain everything, okay?” 

Poe looked up. “We?”

“Well,” Finn smiled, shy all of a sudden. “I sort of met someone.” 

Poe frowned but then his eyes went somewhere over Finn’s shoulder and his eyes widened, his jaw fell in shock and utterly overwhelmed surprise. He took a tentative step forward and then froze, still clinging to Finn’s hand. 

“Mama?”

Shara stood there, tears in her eyes, looking at her son with a look in her eyes Finn did not have the words to describe. 

“Hello, sunshine,” she said, and before the words were out of her mouth, Poe had let go of Finn’s hand and ran towards her on unsteady but stubborn legs until he could throw her arms around her. 

“Hi, mama,” Poe said and didn’t ask any questions for a while, just stood there with his arms wrapped around his mother for the first time since he was a little kid. 

Later, much later, though time was not a real concept in this realm, Shara explained them what she knew. Why Poe could possibly be here with them even though he didn’t have the Force. 

“The Force likes to bring balance and keep it. It does not separate what belongs together. And you two so clearly do. Not even the Force can separate that.” 

She smiled at them and Finn’s heart melted at that, but there was still a hint of sadness there that only disappeared one day when a certain Kes Dameron made his way through the forest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, if you enjoyed this and want to keep me from studying some more, feel free to leave a comment or pop in over at [happybeeps-nat!](https://tumblr.com/blog/happybeeps-nat)


End file.
